1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an antenna module and an electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to an antenna module which connects an antenna and a circuit board to each other by using a clip having a pattern to improve a characteristic of the antenna, and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of digital communication technology has brought the development of a mobile communication terminal apparatus which provides various types of services such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE), a global positioning system (GPS), a near field communication (NFC), a wireless local area network (WLAN), etc.
The mobile communication terminal apparatus includes an antenna which transmits and receives a wireless signal. The antenna is classified into an external antenna and an internal antenna according to arrangements of the antenna. The internal antenna has been more widely used than the external antenna due to a damage risk of an external antenna and a design demand of electronic apparatuses.
A C-clip has been used to feed power to the internal antenna. However, the C-clip performs only a function of feeding power to an emitter and has a great size, and thus it is difficult to make the electronic apparatus small. Also, if the electronic apparatus is to include a plurality of antennas, a plurality of C-clips is used, thus further increasing the size of the electronic apparatus. Therefore, the C-clip is to be improved.